Dreams of the Past
by shiru mokeru
Summary: The battle with Pitch is over and the guardians have just gotten back to the North Pole to rest. While he is Sleeping Jack dreams of the memories he wasn't shown when he first looked at his teeth. Warnings inside
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Rise of the Guardians**

**Warnings: child abuse, implied rape, and character death**

**I just want to apologize now for any spelling and grammar mistakes that are in this story.**

Jack collapsed on the bed. He was exhausted, he and the other guardians had just made it back to the North Pole after their fight with Pitch. Tooth had fallen asleep on the ride back, Bunny and Sandy were about ready to fall over as they walked into the workshop, and North barely managed to lead them to the guest rooms while he carried Tooth to the nearest room and went off to his own.

It had been along day and Jack was ready to go to sleep but he was to busy had just gotten his memories back a few hours ago, well some of them; just the last year of his life really but he was alright with that. He had a family that loved him and now he had a new one. With those happy thoughts in mind Jack fell asleep.

Line Break

Jack walked slowly into the kitchen. Using the wall as a guide he stumbled his way through the dark to the sink. He grabbed a cup and turned the water on as low as possible to make sure he didn't make any noise. He drank the water as quickly as he could and turned to go back to his room but froze when he saw a shadow heading for the kitchen.

"Jack." He sighed in relief when he heard his mother's voice. "Jack what are you doing out of bed?" She was frowning and had a look of disapproval on her face. He ran up to her and gave her a big hug looking up at her with innocent eyes. "I got thirsty." his mother's frown melted into a smile when he blinked innocently up at her. "Alright, now go back to bed." Jack hid his smirk by giving her another hug; even at five years old he knew how to get himself out of trouble.

They were about to go back to bed when they heard heavy footsteps and they both stiffened. "What the hell are you two doing out of bed!?" the voice snapped.

"I w-was just getting w-w-water a-and mama came to check on me." Jack stuttered out. Than he felt a blinding pain when his father hit him in the face and into the wall. His father took a step closer to him and he could hear his mother's cries of protest, saying that they should all go back to bed. His father stopped and spat out " Got out of my face and go back to bed!" Jack didn't need to be told twice and flew back to his room, diving under the covers shaking like a leaf.

" What delicious fear." He jumped when he heard the voice which sounded like it was coming from all corners of the room. Peaking out from under the blankets be saw a tall gray man with glowing amber eyes and wearing a black robe. "W-who are you?"

The man smiled showing off his sharp teeth, "I'm your worst nightmare, the bogeyman." "The boogeyman isn't real and you're hardly my worst nightmare." He answered clearly not impressed.

"If I'm not real how is that you can see me? And," he reached out a hand and started to pet Jack's hair, "feel me?" Jack shivered in fear. When the boogeyman had put his hand on Jack's head it had sent terror running down his spine. He was so afraid and wanted his mama but he was more afraid of his papa than the boogeyman. After another pet though he had enough. "MAMA!" He screamed at the top of his lungs and flung himself backward, away from Pitch.

He heard the sound of tow pairs of footsteps running down the hall but at this point he couldn't bring himself to care if his father was angry at him he just wanted his mama. As soon as she stepped through the door Jack jumped into her arms.

"What's wrong?" She sounded alarmed. He pointed a shaking finger at the man, "The boogeyman." He whimpered out. Pitch smirked at him."They can't see me." His smirk grew at the look of horror on Jack's face.

" You little bitch you woke me up because of some nightmare!" His father roared." N-no papa it wasn't a nightmare he is real you j-just can't...see him." Jack had started out strong but his voice got quieter and weaker at the look of pure rage on his father's face.

He was ripped out of his mother's arms and thrown to the ground. A foot stomped down on his ribs and he let out a cry of pain.

Pitch watched in disbelief as the father continued to kick, stomp on, and punch the child while the mother tried to pull him off. Suddenly he was seeing red; sure he liked to scare children but he would never hurt them.

Jack blinked in surprise as his father was hit with black sand and fell to the ground out cold. Jack looked over at the boogeyman and saw him smirking down at his father. He ran over and gave the man a big hug not even minding the terror that ran down his spine as he smiled up at him, " Thank you mister boogeyman." He heard his mother gasp and turned around to see her staring straight at Pitch. Pitch getting over his shock pushed Jack off and glared down at him. "Don't thank me this was a one time thing only and I don't know how long my nightmares will last so you better get him out of here and go to bed." With that said he disappeared back into the shadows.

**This story was going to be a one shot but it turned out longer than I had thought so I'm going to make each memory its own chapter. Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Rise of the Guardians**

**Warnings: child abuse, implied rape, and character death**

**I just want to apologize now for any spelling and grammar mistakes that are in this story.**

It had been year since Jack had first met Pitch and even though the boogeyman had said it was one time only thing Jack couldn't help but notice that his father has had a lot more nightmares since that night.

Jack pressed his hands to his ears. He wished that this was a nightmare or that the boogeyman would come and give him a nightmare just so he could fall asleep and block out the noise coming from the next room. He could hear his mother crying and yelling in pain. He didn't now what his father was doing; this has happened for the last couple of nights and in the morning he never saw any new marks on his mother but he had a feeling that whatever his father was doing to his mother was a lot worse than the beatings he got.

Another cry from his mother broke him out of his thoughts and he to began to cry. He felt so useless just like his father told him he was, he couldn't protect his mother what good was he.

Line Break

Three months had gone by and Jack was very excited but also very scared. His mama was going to have a baby, he was going to have a sister; well maybe his mama told him they wouldn't know until the baby was born but he had a feeling it was a girl.

Her stomach was getting bigger and ever since the first month when she realized she was pregnant he hadn't heard anymore screaming coming from his parent's room, his papa didn't hit his mama anymore either. jack could sometimes hear his father talking to the baby telling it that he knew it would be strong and not worthless like his first son. Jack had once made the mistake of telling his papa that he was having a daughter not a son. His father was furious and he got a very bad beating while his father yelled in his face that he would never have a useless daughter and to stay away from the baby because he would rub his worthlessness off on it.

No matter what his father said though, Jack would always sit at his mother's side and tell the baby storied. He loved his sister very much and promised himself that when she was born he would protect her with his life.

Line Break

On December 21st, Jack's seventh birthday, his mother went into labor. After a few painful hours the baby was born. Jack had been right about it being a girl and that just made his father even angrier when he realized he was wrong and his son was right. When he stormed out of the room he slammed Jack into the wall before going outside.

Jack couldn't careless though. He ran into the room and up to the bed as soon as he was sure his father left and looked down at his little sister. His mother gave him a tired smile and patted the bed beside her. Jack scrambled up into the bed and his mother placed the bed into his arms still holding on herself.

"I'm sorry we couldn't celebrate your birthday." She told him. He looked up at her, his eyes still full of wonder at meeting his sister for the first time and laughed. "Are you kidding? This is the best birthday gift ever!' Her smile grew"What did you name her?" If it was possible her smile grew even more."I want you to name her" Jack's eyes grew big as he looked at her than down at his sister. he looked at her for along moment before answering, "Pippa." He hadn't looked up so he was able to see the smile on her face when she heard her new name. " What a nice name. I know you two are going to be close, you even share the same birthday. So I want you to know that you have to protect her, that's what big brothers do."

Jack stared down at his baby sister. He remembered six months ago when he had made that very promise to himself but now that she was here he wasn't sure. Pippa was so tiny, anything could hurt her, and he couldn't even protect himself how did he expect to protect anyone else. he was useless he had heard it enough from his father to know it was true. How could someone so useless protect someone as perfect as his sister? When she smiled up at him he knew; he would do anything to protect her as long as he could see her smile.

he smiled back down at her. " I promise Pippa that I will always be here to protect you, nothing bad will happen to you while I'm around."

**I know Pippa is the name of Jamie's friend but they can both be Pippa, there is no way that only one person would name their child Pippa in over 300 years. The next chapters is longer so I'll try to update tomorrow. Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Rise of the Guardians**

**Warnings: child abuse, implied rape, and character death**

**I just want to apologize now for any spelling and grammar mistakes that are in this story.**

It had been four years since Pippa was born making he four and Jack eleven. It also happened to be Easter Sunday. Jack held Pippa's hand and lead her around the forest looking for eggs. Jack felt like he was to old to hunt for eggs but he was more than happy to help Pippa.

The other kids followed behind them. Jack was the oldest one out there so they knew he would be able to find more eggs and he could reach the ones they couldn't. Jack was always fair, he made sure that everyone always had an equal amount of eggs; he didn't even give Pippa more than the others. The kids couldn't help but wish that their older siblings were more like Jack. they hardly ever saw Jack or Pippa but when they did it always brightened up their day.

While Jack stood by watching the other kids to make sure they didn't do anything to dangerous to get themselves hurt he saw a flash of gray. He stared at the bush where he had seen it before calling Pippa over. he lead her deeper into the forest until they saw a giant gray bunny.

"Easter Bunny!" Pippa yelled running up and hugging him around the leg. Bunny let out a very girly squeal and Jack was leaning over clutching his stomach, laughing at the noise the giant rabbit warrior made. " Hey there little ankle- biter, you enjoying Easter?" "Yes! Look at all the eggs I have, Jack helped me find them." " That was real nice of him." Bunny looked over at him. " What's he laughing at?" Pippa just shrugged her shoulders. " You! Did you hear that noise you made?" Jack manged to choke out between laughs.

bunny looked at him in surprise, "you can see me?" He asked in disbelief. Jack wiped tears from his eyes; he couldn't remember ever laughing that hard. " Of course i can see you." He told him as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. " Children you age usually don't believe anymore." Bunny looked at him thoughtfully for a minute before his face lit up. "Hey mate i want to ask you a very important question," he waited until he was sure he had Jack's attention before he continued. " Which is more important, Easter or Christmas?" Jack just stared at him blankly; he thought he said the question was important.

He smirked at Bunny. " Christmas of course." Jack knew that Bunny wanted him to say Easter; he was the Easter bunny after all. "How could you say that, you obviously don't know the importance of Easter that's the only way someone could think Christmas is better than Easter. It's either that or you've hit your head one to many times." Jack opened his mouth to snap back a smart comment but was cut off. "Jack where are you we need so help to reach some eggs." Bunny tapped the ground with his foot and jumped through the hole that appeared; Pippa would have fallen in with him if Jack hadn't pulled her back. They looked at the flower that popped up before they ran back to the other kids to help them with the eggs.

Line Break

Jack hugged Pippa close to him; their parents were in the other room arguing. Pippa was crying and leaned into Jack more. She didn't like it when her parents argued it always led to jack or her mama getting hurt. Suddenly the door slammed open and Jack pushed Pippa off the bed to the other side where she couldn't be seen.

Jack's father grabbed him by the hair and throw him to the ground. "It's all your fault that my life has been ruined. how in the world did i get stuck with such a useless son!' He kicked him really hard in the stomach. When she heard her brother's cry of pain Pippa couldn't stand to stay hidden anymore. "Papa stop!" She cried out grabbing him by the back of his shirt to pull him away from her brother. Their father turned around with his fist raised to punch her, "You too! Not only a useless son but a worthless daughter too."

Pippa flinched back expecting to feel pain but it never came. Opening her eyes she was surprised to see Jack in front of her. Their father stormed out of the room leaving them alone. Suddenly Jack stared coughing and spat out a tooth. "Look Pippa a tooth, that means the Tooth Fairy will becoming." Pippa just looked at her brother like he was crazy; how could he act so calm and act like nothing happened? She burst into tears jumping into Jack's arms.

Later that night Jack and Pippa laid in bed whispering. they were waiting up for the tooth fairy. They could hear something trying to get in through the window, Jack put his finger to his mouth to hushed Pippa and pretended to be asleep.

Jack could feel something moving under his pillow and reached under to grab it. "Pippa look it's the Tooth Fairy." He lifted his hand to show her a little fairy with mismatching eyes and a birthmark under her eye like Pippa's. "She's so cute!" Pippa squealed. The fairy stared to peak at Jack's hand. "OW!' he yelped, "Oh you have to go collect other teeth don't you?" "Baby Tooth?" Jack jumped in surprise and let go of the fairy.

Outside his window there was a bigger version of the fairy that he had just been holding. the little one flew over to the big one and stared chirping. "You must be the Tooth Fairy so she must be one of your helpers." Turning to Pippa he said, " Aren't we lucky, first we met the Easter Bunny last month now the Tooth Fairy." He gave her a wide smile.

Tooth was in his face in a heartbeat. " Your teeth are so white! They're beautiful, you must take such good care of them! Did you say Bunny? Oh I know you have to be that kid he said had brain damage because he thought Christmas was better than Easter!" Jack looked at her strangely before him seemed to realize something. "I don't have brain damage." " I know you don't sweet tooth, not with teeth like those." Baby Tooth stated chirping again. "Time to go. Bye sweet tooth and little sweet tooth." She zipped out the window.

Jack turned to Pippa, " Sweet tooth?"

Line Break

Jack sat on the roof of his house looking up at the stars. Up there was the only place he felt free. When he was inside he felt like he was suffocating and when ever he was allowed to go outside he was always to scared about what would happen when he got home to enjoy it.

suddenly there was gold sand flying through the air and into people's windows. jack smiled; it was right on time. The first time jack saw the sand he nearly fell off the roof. He ran his hand through the sand and it turned into a strange-looking fish. A few days age a kid a few years older than Jack had told him and Pippa about a big fish that lived in the ocean and would jump out from time to time. Pippa had been really excited and said she wanted to see one. The fish flew into the window and over to Pippa; she'd get to see her fish, he smiled.

When Jack looked back at the sky he thought that he could see a man in the middle of the sand cloud but before he could be sure he was hit in the face with sand and fell asleep.

The next morning when Jack woke up he told Pippa he saw the Sandman. he told her all about the sand in the sky and how it gave people dreams. He told her about the weird fish when he touched the sand and most importantly he told her about the man on the sand cloud who gave him dreams about the Easter bunny and the Tooth Fairy.

Pippa was bouncing up and down in excitement. "You have to take me up there tonight." She demanded. Jack smiled and pretended to think about it. " I don't know you'd probably fall asleep before the sand even shows up." "Jackson." She whined. "Alright, alright."

Later that night Jack and Pippa both sat on the roof. Jack had been right, Pippa fell asleep before the sand came but when it did he woke her up. She stared at the sand in pure wonder and Jack was glad he brought her up. " ." She called out quietly. Jack was about to tell her that no one would be able to hear her when a small golden man popped up in front of them.

Jack and Pippa jumped back and made a noise of surprise. The Sandman looked like he was laughing silently before he mad an image of Bunny and Tooth over his head. " Oh so you know the Tooth Fairy and the Easter Kangaroo." Sandy looked confused and made a kangaroo and a question mark. "Yeah you see he said I had brain damage so I started to call him a kangaroo that way if I ever see him again I can make him made and get my revenge." He said with a smirk," Good idea right?" Sandy nodded.

Pippa grabbed Sandy's hand and tugged on it. "You know the Tooth Fairy and the Easter Kangaroo," Jack's smirk grew." so does that mean you know Santa too?" Sandy nodded and Pippa started to jump up and down. "can you tell him I've been really good and that I want a doll for Christmas. And I want-" She was cut off when she got a handful of sand in her face and fell asleep.

" I guess that means you have to go." Sandy nodded and before he knew it Jack was asleep; dreaming about the Tooth Fairy, Sandman, and the Easter Kangaroo.

Line Break

It was Christmas eve. Thee days since Jack and Pippa's birthday making them twelve and five. They were both waiting awake in bed for Santa. The door to their room opened and their mother's head popped in.

"You know Santa won't come unless you're asleep." She scolded them lightly with small smile on her face. With a sigh they answered at the same time, "OK." As soon as their mother closed the door Jack whispered to Pippa. "Don't worry we'll catch him." He smile reassuringly at her before they both fell asleep.

Jack's eyes snapped open when he heard footsteps on the roof. he spent years training himself to hear what was going on around him when he a was sleeping, that way he would be ready if his father ever came in to beat him in the middle of the night. He reached over and shook Pippa's shoulder. "Wake up its Santa."

They walked down the hall quietly and peeked their heads into the room. They were surprised by what they saw. they knew Santa was suppose to be big and all but he was huge and it looked more like muscle than fat. Not only that but he had tattoos!

"Santa!" Pippa cried out running up to him. "Did you get me a doll, I've been really good all year I promise." "Are those swords? Why do you need swords?" Jack asked walking up to him cautiously."swords? Now that i think about it the Easter Kangaroo had a weapon too didn't he?" Pippa asked turning around to look at jack."Yeah."

"Kangaroo?" North asked getting over his shock; he hadn't been caught for a long time. North examined them for a few moments before he stared to laugh.

"You are the child who told Bunny Christmas is better than Easter! You are a very smart kid nd will forever be on the nice list!" He exclaimed. "What about me?" Pippa pouted. " Yes, yes you too." He looked at them a moment longer before adding, "You are also the ones with the really white teeth, and Sandy told me about your doll." He reached into his bag and pulled out a doll. "Here you go." Pippa hugged the doll to her chest and looked up at North with a huge grin.

"You two are very lucky. You are the only children who have met all the guardians." "Guardians?" Pippa tilted her head in confusion. "Yes we are guardians, we protect the children of the world." "Really so does that mean the Boogeyman is one too because only Jack met him not me." North looked as if he had been struck. "Of course the Boogeyman is not a guardian," He looked at Jack," I'm sorry if he did anything to you. Now I'm afraid I must be going." " But the Boogeyman-' North was out of the house before she could finish.

Pippa looked over at her big brother with sad eyes. "The Boogeyman does a better job at protecting the children than the guardians." Jack just pulled her into a hug and led her back to bed.

**There's chapter 3. I won't be able to update until Saturday I'm going to my grandma's and she doesn't have a computer. Please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE! Oh well life happens. To make up for how long it took this chapter is longer than the others. I'm sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes.**

It was winter four years since Jack and Pippa had met the guardians. It was their birthday; Jack was turning sixteen and Pippa nine. their father was sick in bed, he had been sick since the beginning of winter. No doctor could figure out what was wrong with him and said he probable wouldn't make it to family didn't know how to take the news. While his father was sick he hardly left the bed but when he did he often used up all his energy beating Jack.

Their birthday was one of the best of their lives. usually their birthday was a terrible day because it was a reminder to their father about the day his worthless children were born and he would beat Jack twice as hard. He tried to hurt Pippa too but even through all his pain Jack would always make sure she hid and if she ever tried to stop their father Jack would always shield her.

This year however, because of their father's sickness they were able to do what ever they wanted. Jack and Pippa decided that they wanted to go outside and play with the other children.

Outside children were having a snowball fight. Jack could tell that Pippa wanted to join in but she was to nervous; spending most of her life indoors away from other people made her scared that everyone would reject her.

Jack made a perfect snowball and throw it at a girl around Pippa's age with long blond hair. She let out a cry of surprise and turned around to see Pippa and Jack standing there.

"Hi." She called running up to them. She knew who they were, all the children did, they were a mystery the longest anyone saw them was on Easter and sometimes they would catch a glance of them in town before they disappeared again.

When she got closer to them she could see the girl was nervous so she gave her a bright smile. "Hi I'm Melanie, it's nice to met you." She said than grabbed Pippa's hand, "Come on let's go join the snowball fight." She dragged Pippa off and all Pippa could do was shoot a pleading look back at him. Jack just laughed and began to follow them with a smile to big for his face. He liked Melanie, Pippa needed a friend and she would be a perfect friend for her. Jack joined in on the snowball fight; it had started off as a free for all but soon all the kids were trying to hit Jack who was amazingly good.

Jack, Pippa it's time to come inside now." They heard their mother call. "No." All the kids whined; they were having so much fun and it was so rare for Jack and Pippa to come outside. "I'll come play with you guys as soon as I can I promise." Pippa told Melanie and Dan. Dan was Melanie's little brother he was a year younger than Pippa and Melanie and he had short choppy brown hair. "When is that?" Dan asked her. "I don't know" Pippa muttered quietly looking down at the ground. "Come on." Jack told her gently, putting a hand on her shoulder he lead her back to their house.

Their mother was waiting for them t the door with a huge smile on her face. " I have a surprise for you." She called to them as they got closer. Pippa and Jack paused, looked at each other and then rushed over to her.

"What is it?" They both asked at the same time, excitedly. Their mother smiled at them. "Come inside and see." She covered their eyes and led them to the kitchen. "Surprise." She removed her hands from their eyes. There on the kitchen table were two small cakes. "Happy Birthday!" Jack and Pippa stared at their cakes before they started laughing and sat down to eat them. They had never had cake on their birthday before, actually they had never had cake at all.

"Jane." They all jumped when they heard their father's voice. "I'll be right back." Their mother turned and left the room. The two of them sat and eat their cakes in silence. then they could hear the sounds of painfully coughing coming from the room their mother had just disappeared into. their mother came running out of the room and toward the front door. "I'll be back, I have to get the doctor." She called back to them as she ran out of the house. They looked at the door for several moments until Pippa turned to Jack and broke the silence. "Do you think papa will get better?" Jack looked at her from the corners of his eyes, still facing the door their mother had just ran out of and shrugged his shoulders.

The next morning the two siblings were woken up early by their mother. "Your father is dead." She told them. Jack and Pippa were in shock, they didn't know how to take the news. Pippa was suddenly hugging Jack and looked up at him with a small smile on her face. Jack smiled back at her but it flattered when he felt guilt stab at his heart. He shouldn't be happy that his father was dead, no matter how horrible of a man he was. Jack had loved his father no matter what he did to him and a small part of him had always hoped his father would love him one day.

Then he looked back down at Pippa and relaxed a little. he didn't have to worry about his father hurting Pippa anymore. His father had never laid a hand on his sister because he was always there to protect her. He was able to smile at her again with out the guilt.

Line Break

It was Easter Sunday. Jack was running out into the forest with Pippa and their mother trailing behind. "Wait up Jack." Pippa cried, her shorter legs having trouble keeping up with Jack. "You can't have fun all the time Jack." He could hear his mother calling out to him. "No but I can try." He yelled back before taking Pippa by the hand and dragging her farther into the forest.

"This is where we met him last time." He whispered to Pippa as they looked around for Bunny. Neither of them had seen Bunny or the other guardians since their first meeting but that didn't stop them from looking. After several minutes they gave up and Jack led Pippa back to the other kids so she could look for some eggs with her friends. Pippa, Melanie, and Dan had become best friends. Pippa loved to spend time with them and she made sure to drag Jack along with them everywhere, not that he minded; Jack loved Melanie and Dan like they were his own siblings, they kept Pippa company and made her laugh when he wasn't around.

"Jack" His eyes snapped open in surprise and he looked up at Pippa who was shoving a basket full of eggs in his face; when had he fell asleep? "Look at all the eggs I got! Aren't they pretty?" She shoved the basket even closer to his grabbed an egg from the basket and examined it before smirking.

"There are rabbits on this egg, shouldn't they be kangaroos?" Pippa started to giggle while Melanie and Dan, who had just walked up, looked at them in confusion.

"Why kangaroos?" They asked at the same time causing Pippa to giggle harder and Jack's smirk to grow. "Well my dear children I'll let you in on a little secret. The Easter Bunny," He paused for effect causing Melanie and Dan to lean in closer and Pippa to double over laughing. "Is really a kangaroo that's full of himself." He leaned back and nodded. Pippa fell to the ground laughing harder and Melanie and Dan just looked lost. They looked at each other and shrugged before helping Pippa off the ground and then the three went off to find more eggs.

As Jack got up to follow them he could hear Dan yelling, "I hope we see the Easter Kangaroo." Jack fell back to the ground laughing. He couldn't help but wonder what would happen to Bunny if all the children began to think he was a kangaroo; would he turn into a kangaroo? The thought made him laugh even harder.

Line Break

"Jack get down from there!" Pippa called up to him. Jack just laughed as he continued to swing upside down from the tree. Melanie and Dan giggled while Pippa looked up at him with worry. "Come on Jack you're going to fall."

"You worry too much." He laughed down at her. He stopped laughing when he saw tears beginning to form in her eyes. "Okay, okay.' He sat back up in the tree and looked down. "You'd better move." The three of them took a step back and Jack jumped down landing in front of them.

"Ah~ hahaha" Jack winced. He had stared to scream but covered it with a laugh. When he landed he had twisted his foot. He looked over at Pippa and could still see the worry in her eyes so he smiled. "See I told you there was nothing to worry about." Pippa continued to look at him and gave him a weak smile. "We should go home before mama stars to worry." Jack nodded and took a step forward trying not to wince when he put weight on his foot. Melanie took Dan by the hand. "We should go home too." She dragged Dan back toward their house but shot Jack a knowing look first.

As they walked home Pippa started chattering on about her plans with Melanie. Jack tried his hardest to listen to her but he was also trying not to limp or let any pain show on his face.

"Jack are you even listening to me?"

"Huh?" He turned his head to look at her and saw an unamused look on her face. "Oh yeah you said you were going to ... play hopscotch?" It sounded more like a question than a statement. Pippa looked at him blankly for a moment before sighing.

"I said me Melanie and Dan are going swimming in the lake, do you want to go?" Jack blinked at her. "Of course I'm going, but isn't it a little cold to go swimming?" Pippa looked at him like he was crazy. "It's the middle of summer!" "Oh right." His foot really hurt; he couldn't even remember what season it was. How was he going to pull this off.

"Are you sure you're ok?" jack just nodded and kept walking causing Pippa to worry more. She hadn't seen Jack act like this since their father died. Sometimes when Jack was really hurt he would be very quiet. She watched him carefully the rest of the way home and noticed he had a small their house came into view Pippa speed off.

"Mama, Jack hurt his foot!" She yelled at the top of her lungs when she was sure she was close enough for her mother to hear her. "Pippa!" Jack cried. Their mother came running out of the house and up to Jack. "Are you ok? What Happened? How did you get hurt?" She pushed him down on to a tree stump and grabbed his foot making him hiss in pain. "He jumped out of a tree." Pippa answered. "Pippa!" "Jack!" His mother and him shouted at the same time. Their mother sighed. "I'll go get the doctor." She told them and they both nodded.

Jack sent Pippa a glare. "Why would you tell her?' Pippa puffed out her chest and held her head high and Jack was finding it hard to stay mad at her. "Because you're hurt." Jack had to turn his head away from her so she couldn't see the smile on his face but she saw it anyways and smiled in relief; she hated it when Jack was mad at her no matter how rarely it happened.

Ten minutes they saw their mother and the doctor coming up the path. Pippa walked over to greet them leaving Jack alone on the stop.

"Let's see your foot Jack." The doctor said reaching for his foot. Jack felt a little uncertain. The only time Jack had seen the man before was when he was treating his father and when Pippa was born. Their father never let them see a doctor before because he said they weren't worth the money. Not only that but Jack wasn't use to being touched; the only people who touched him were his parents, Pippa and her friend. The doctor was waiting patiently so Jack slowly lifted his foot for him.

"It's broken." The man told Jack and his mother when he was done examining him. "Broken! Jack I told you not to climb that tree." Pippa cried. "No you didn't, you told me to get down." Jack corrected her. Pippa shot him a glare before turning back to the doctor.

"How long before it heals?" he smiled down at her. "It won't be that long as long as he keeps off it." Pippa sighed in relief. Their mother and the doctor helped Jack back into the house and into bed.

The next day Pippa was sitting in the room with Jack hovering over him in worry. " I don't have to go out if you don't want me to. I'll stay here with you." Jack just waved her off. "No, no it's ok you go out and have fun. Just be careful ok?" Pippa nodded. "Don't worry mama said I can't go swimming because you're not there to watch us." "Sorry." He felt guilty, Pippa looked really excites yesterday when she was talking about swimming; neither of them had swum before so she was happy that her friends would be teaching her. "It's ok just rest and get better." He smiled at her and then heard a knock at the door. "Bye." She called rushing out of the room to the front door.

Jack jerked awake when he heard tapping on his window; he had fallen asleep shortly after Pippa left. Looking over his shoulder toward the window he saw Dan looking extremely worried. Crawling over he opened the window.

"What's wrong?"

"Pippa." Jack shot out the window.

"What's wrong with her? Is she Hurt? Where is she?" The questions shot out of his mouth as soon as they popped into his head.

"We were out playing in the forest and I found a ball so we started to play with it. Then these older kids came out of no where and started yelling at us for taking their ball and one of them pushed Pippa over because she was the one holding the ball at the time. I got mad so I grabbed the ball before they could and throw it in a tree. Well that made them really mad and they said if I didn't go up the there and get it then they were going to beat us up. I don't know how to climb so Pippa said she would get it, since she is related to you she said climbing should be easy. Me and Melanie tried to talk her out of it but she wouldn't listen to us. she really is like you, you know, when she saw that we were still worried she made us laugh by yelling at me and the other boys telling us that we better not look while she climbed and it distracted us from our worry. While we were still laughing she climbed the tree and got the ball down but now she is stuck. She started crying and said that she wanted you. She is in the same tree you jumped out of yesterday."

Jack was running out into the forest as soon as Dan was done talking, ignoring the pain in his foot. He ran as fast as he could and heard Dan running closely behind him. Soon the tree came into view and he could see Melanie and some other kids standing at the bottom of it; he could also hear Pippa crying.

"Pippa!" He yelled running up to the tree.

"Jack I'm scared." She called down to him and he could see the tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry, I'm here." He took a deep breath knowing what he was about to say would upset her. "You're going to have to jump."

"No!" She cried out the tears now spilling from her eyes.

"It's okay I'll be here to catch you. You have to believe in me." He looked up at pleading with his eyes for her to trust him. She gave a small nod and began to move around, getting ready to jump. When she jumped Jack let out a curse; she was farther than he thought so he had to move to catch he, hurting his foot even more. Pippa landed safely in his arms and he crumpled under the weight she added to his injured foot. "See I told you I'd catch you." He smiled down at her trying to keep the pain from his voice. She saw right through it though.

"You foot. You're not suppose to be walking on it."

"Jack, Pippa!" Their mother cried running out into the clearing with the doctor and Dan close behind them; half way through the forest Dan turned around to go get Jack's mother. She hugged both of them close to her and then began to check them over. The doctor gently pulled her back and crouched down to take a look at Jack's foot.

"There's going to be permanent damage.' He told Jack as he st his foot softly back on the ground. "I told you to stay off it."

"But Pippa." Jack tried to argue but the doctor shot him a look that told him that he didn't want to hear it.

"You won't be able to walk with out a limp and you're going to need a cane."

"What a cane? But that's for old people." Jack whined. Seeing the warning look his mother was sending him he added, "How about a staff? That's better than a cane. I could use a shepherd's crook." The others just rolled their eyes.

"It doesn't matter if it's a cane or a stick or a staff you just need something." The doctor told him then held out his hand for him to take. With his mother on one side and the doctor on the other Jack began his slow, painful journey home, with Pippa trailing behind them feeling guilty.

Line Break

Jack walked over to Pippa just in time to see a boy push her down.

"You're such a baby. Everybody knows that Santa and the others aren't real." He sneered down at her.

"Yes he is! I met him and the Easter Kangaroo, the Tooth Fairy, and the Sandman too!" She yelled back at him.

"Ha! The Easter Kangaroo, you don't even know what animal he is obviously you've never seen them. How can they be real if no one can see them?" Pippa got red in the face.

"I did see them! And what does it matter if you've never seen them? Do you stop believing in the moon when the sun comes up or the sun when clouds block it?"

Before the boy could say anything else Jack grabbed him with the hooked end of his staff and pulled him back. The boy gave a surprised cry as he fell and hit the ground and when he looked back up he came face to face with a highly unamused Jack.

"If you keep messing with my little sister it'll be weeks before anyone can find you and they're going to have a hard time identifying your body." He told him with a bright smile and a sweet voice so Pippa, who couldn't hear what he was saying but could hear the tone of voice, wouldn't be able to tell he was threatening the kid. The boy scrambled away looking terrified. Jack turned back around to see Pippa looking at him through narrow eyes.

"What did you say?" She looked at him suspiciously. Jack just chuckled and helped her up. As soon as they got home Melanie and Dan came running up to them.

"Pippa we just saw Mark he was crying to his mom saying that Jack was going to kill him." Jack smirked and held the door open for the three kids before following them in. He started to whistle innocently when Pippa shot a look back at him. When they reached the living room Jack dropped down on the couch so he could rest his bad foot. Dan climbed on to a barrel that was in the corner and Pippa and Melanie sat on the ground in front of it.

"So why did Jack threaten Mark?" Melanie asked Pippa.

"He was making fun of me because I still believe that Santa is real." Dan looked down at the two.

"What a dummy, of course Santa is real. But why were you two talking about him, it's still the middle of autumn?" Pippa just rolled her eyes at him.

"I was talking about how I couldn't wait for winter because Jack promised to teach how to skate and Santa would bring us new skates. Than Mark started laughing and saying Santa wasn't real and reindeer couldn't fly and other stuff like that." Both Melanie and Dan looked thoughtful. Melanie opened her mouth to say something but Dan beat her to it.

"I wonder what the reindeer are like." Melanie shot him an annoyed look before turning back to Pippa.

"Can Jack really teach you how to skate?" At Pippa's confused looked she went on,"I mean he told you that last winter before he hurt his foot. Can he really teach you on an injured foot?" Seeing Pippa's devastated face Jack began to look for something to cheer Pippa up. He spotted a pair of antlers on the wall. _I wonder what the reindeer are like._ Jack jumped up and grabbed them and put them to his head and started to dance around. The other three began to laugh.

"You're funny Jack." Dan gasped out between his laughter. Jack leaned over and nipped all three of their noses.

"Why'd you do that?" Pippa cried out in surprise. Jack just shrugged his shoulders and smirked.

"I felt like it was something a reindeer would do.' He told them. They gave him a playful glare.

"Only you would go around nipping people's noses." Melanie said.

"Jack Snow is nipping at your nose." Dan giggled while the others looked at him confused. "Well when it's cold out it feels like something is nipping your nose." He answered to their confused looks.

"Jack Snow doesn't sound right, how about Jack Ice." Melanie said.

"Jack Wind." Dan called back.

"Jack Sleet." Melanie said.

"Jack Cold?" Dan asked.

"Jack Frost!" Pippa exclaimed. "Jack Frost is nipping at your nose." The other three nodded.

"Alright then from now on I'm Jack Frost, don't let me nip your nose." He winked at them.

Line Break

"Jack wake up!" Pippa shouted in his face, jumping up and down on his bed. Jack grounded and rolled over, pulling the blankets over his head.

"Pippa," He whined. "this is the second day in a row you've woken me up like this." Pippa stopped jumping and plopped down beside him pouting.

"You promised you'd teach me how to skate. Yesterday was Christmas so you couldn't teach me than but now you can so get up." She ripped the blankets off him and grabbed his hand trying to pull him out of bed. Jack just swatted her away.

"It's to early; the sun hasn't even come up." Pippa stared at him with her puppy eyes and he sighed. "Fine. I'll get up but we're not going now. We have to wait for mom _and_ the sun to get up and you need to eat." She jumped off the bed and dragged him to the kitchen, trying to be loud so their mother would wake up.

A few hours later Pippa was dragging Jack out the door.

"Be careful." Their mother called out after them.

"We will." Jack called was skipping happily ahead of Jack. Jack was falling behind because of his foot and he had to lean heavily on his staff.

"What about Melanie and Dan?" He asked Pippa, trying to block the pain in his foot out.

"They're busy." She yelled over her shoulder. When the lake came into view she shot off. "Hurry up Jack!" Jack smiled and began to slow down to annoy her. "Jack!" She whined.

"Alright, alright." He walked faster and stopped beside her, looking over the ice. "I'm not sure it's safe we might have to try later." Pippa's head snapped up and she stomped hes foot.

"What? No you promised!" She cried out. He looked uncertainly at the ice.

"Well we could try." Pippa cheer but Jack didn't look to happy about it. Jack put his skates on but fell back down after he stood up because of the pain in his foot. He looked back up at Pippa who was waiting impatiently by the lake.

"I'm sorry." He gasped out in pain. "I can't teach you." Pippa's face fell. Jack took off his skates and reached for his staff but before he could grab it Pippa snatched it. She skated very wobbly out to the middle of the lake, falling a few times, and dropped his staff.

"Now you have to come skating." she cheered. Jack looked extremely upset.

"Pippa the ice." It was to thin he could tell. "Get off the ice before is breaks." Pippa just stuck her tongue out at him.

CRACK

Both of them tensed. Jack jumped to his feet and slide across the ice to Pippa. Soon he was in front of her but he couldn't get to close without the ice breaking more. Pippa looked at the ice and then back at him.

"Jack, I'm scared." She whimpered as she wobbled a little to keep her balance.

"I know, I know but you're not gonna fall in. We're gonna have a little fun instead." He tried to smile reassuringly at her.

"No we're not!" She cried out. Jack felt a flash of hurt that she didn't believe him.

"Would I trick you?"

"Yes you always play tricks!" He let out a small nervous laugh; that probably wasn't the best way to try to reassure her. He took a small step forward and reached his hand out.

"Oh yeah. W-w-well not this time, I promise, I promise you're going to be fine you just have to believe in me." Jack smiled when he saw that he calmed her down a little. "Wanna play a game? We can play hopscotch like we do everyday. It's as easy as one," he took a step forward and pain shot through his foot and he nearly cried out but looked up to see Pippa staring at him and pretended to lose his balance instead; more pain shot through his foot and up his leg but Pippa's giggles made it worth it. "Two, three." He landed by his staff and crouched to grab it.

"Now it's your turn. One, that's it that's it, two," The ice began to crack more and she looked up at him with scared eyes. "Three!" He hooked her around the waist and throw her to thicker ice, sliding over to the place she just stood.

He heard a thud from when she landed and looked over at her. She looked up with a huge smile and Jack let out a breathless laugh; he couldn't believe that worked.

Suddenly there was a loud crack and felt himself being pulled down. He flared his arms trying to grab on to anything but there was nothing to grab.

"Jack!" was the last thing he heard before he fell into the freezing cold water. He flared about wildly trying to swim back to the top but he couldn't. Even if he knew how to swim it would have done him no good; the water was so cold it was making him numb. Soon he was no longer able to move, he was just floating there fighting to keep his eyes open and his mouth closed.

It wasn't fair, he didn't want to die,he was only seventeen years old, he had only just stared to live, . All he had was a year, a year to have fun and be wild and be free but now it was all being taken away from him and he was scared. He wasn't ready to die, he wanted to grow up and get married and have kids. He wanted to see Pippa get married and met her children. Pippa. Pippa was all alone up there, he left her alone. She was probably scared and would blame her self, but she was safe. He smiled softly and took a deep breath; he kept that promise he made ten years ago, he kept his baby sister safe so now it was ok for him to rest.

**He died the day after Christmas, I killed him on my birthday T_T Again I'm sorry that it took so long to update. The next chapter is really short and it's the last one so I hope you have enjoyed it.**


	5. Chapter 5

Jack woke up with a gasp. Tooth was hovering over him with a worried expression on her face.

" Why are you crying?" She asked in concern. Jack brought hand to his face and felt the frozen tears sliding down his cheeks. Why was he crying? "Sweet Tooth?" Jack's eyes widened. _Bye Sweet Tooth and little Sweet Tooth. _That's right his memories, he just got his memories back. So why was he crying that's what he wanted, he wasn't crying when he died or any time before that so why now.

"Frostbite?" Jack looked over to the door and saw Bunny, North, and Sandy standing there looking just as worried as Tooth. He could feel the tears in his eyes flowing faster. Bunny hopped over to the bed. "What's the matter with you?" Bunny tried to sound indifferent but Jack could see the concern in his eyes and it made him cry even more.

"Jack what's wrong?" North asked as he walked over; Sandy followed behind him with question mark over his head.

Jack let out a loud so. He had a family; he had a new family that loved him and worried about him and would protect him. This family would protect him he didn't have to worry about protecting them: he didn't have to be strong for them. If he was hurt or scared or lonely he could tell them he didn't have to hide behind smiles and laughs to make sure that they felt safe. He knew it would take a while before he would be able to open up to them but to just know they were there it helped. Jack loved his old family too, even his father, but he always felt as if he could never be anything around his mother and Pippa; even when all he wanted to do was curl up and cry.

"Sweet tooth?" Tooth put her hand on his shoulder. Jack looked up at her with frozen tears still streaming down his face and smiled.

I'm fine really. I'm just so happy." None of them looked liked they believed him. Tooth looked at him thoughtfully for a moment before a light bulb seemed to go off in her head.

"You saw your memories didn't you?" Jack looked at her in surprise and nodded his head. "That's what I thought." She turned to the others. "when some one looks at their teeth it shows them the memory they need to see the most at that moment. Later when they're asleep it shows them memories they may have forgotten. Since Jack couldn't remember anything from his past he got all of his memories back now."

"So you got all your memories back." Bunny said. Jack nodded and the room became silent for a few moments.

"Do you want to talk about them?" North asked

"No not really." These were his memories and that is how he wished to keep it. All of his memories were his and they were precious; even the ones about his father. He would share them one day but for now he wanted them to be his alone. He would wait until the day when he was strong enough were the memories didn't hurt him anymore before he told them. Because even though he didn't have to be strong for his new family, he wanted to be.

**That's the end my first chapter story is finished I hoped you guys liked it. **


End file.
